1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair dryer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair dryer that oscillates.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A hair dryer is an electromechanical device for blowing cool or hot air over wet or damp hair, in order to accelerate the evaporation of water particles and dry the hair. Hair dryers can be used to give volume and control to a person's hair. Additional use of styling products and hairbrushes during drying add tension, hold and lift. The hair dryer is used with strategic movements of the hand and wrist in both horizontal and vertical motions. The constant motions used must be performed with caution to avoid fatigue and injury to the hand, arm, and wrist. Generally, maintaining position of the wrist, while avoiding strain and overexertion can be a problem during actual use of a hair dryer. Repetitive stress injuries are common to those with frequent and extended use.
In the past, various patents have been issued in the field of hair dryers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,622, issued on Oct. 26, 1999 to Bahman, discloses a hair dryer designed to allow drying and styling hair using both hands while controlling the temperature and air flow using one or both feet. An electric hair dryer is mounted to a flexible arm. The flexible arm is connected to a floor stand such that the floor stand supports the flexible arm with the electric hair dryer mounting. An oscillating motor engages the flexible arm through gears so that there is movement of the hair dryer without movement by the user. Various buttons control the speed, temperature and direction of the air flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,211, issued on Oct. 8, 1991 to Shulman teaches an attachment for a hair dryer, to be secured to the outlet end of the hair dryer. The attachment causes air coming from the hair dryer to split and revolve. An air deflector at the outlet end of the nozzle rotates on an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the housing. As such, the deflector uses opposed angle vanes to direct air from the dryer passing through the housing through the opposed angled vanes for deflection and circulating. The flow of air moves without action by the user, causing a swirling air flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,260, issued on Apr. 26, 1977 to Levy et al., describes an improved hair treatment method and device. The device pulsates to vary the air stream from the nozzle. The device is an attachment to alter the direction and strength of air flow with manual movement of the user's hands, wrists or arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,491, issued on April 1978 to Spotts and U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,414, issued on Mar. 24, 1992 to Walker, both teach oscillating devices. The '491 Patent describes a box fan with an oscillating device, while the '414 Patent shows a rotating steamer for clothing. These patents describe known oscillating devices in current appliances, similar to the hair dryer. The oscillating action in these inventions show and rotating movement to change the direction of air or steam flow from the outlet end of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,650, issued on Apr. 13, 2004 to Ross teaches a personal dryer capable of expelling temperature-controlled air uniformly throughout a dryer and at different areas of the dryer. The suggested application is drying a body after, so as to provide a user with the option of drying their entire body with a more desirable uniformly temperatured air and/or drying different bodily regions with different or varied, user-selectable temperatured air, and wherein such a personal dryer is capable of being pre-programmed to enable a user to dry his/her body in a user-specified regimen or manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,451, issued on Nov. 24, 1998 to Dorber teaches an implement for the treatment of hair, particularly for the styling and/or drying of hair. The attachment connects to the air exit end of a hair dryer or a hot-air curling brush. The attachment has a main body and at least one active body movable relative to the main body, and an electric motor controls the movement of the active body, which interacts with the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,787, issued on Aug. 2, 1994 to Smith et al. describes an oscillating nozzle. The invention includes a stationary segment and an oscillating segment pivoted to the stationary segment. The fluid stream impinges on an inwardly turned lip on the oscillating segment to drive the oscillation. The fluid discharge drives the oscillation of the nozzle. The invention discloses a particular means for oscillation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hair dryer with an oscillating ability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hair dryer that does not require repetitive motion by the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hair dryer to reduce fatigue and risk of injury due to use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a hair dryer that is light weight and easy to hold and carry.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hair dryer that can be used with the wrist in a stable and supported position.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.